Second Button
by Zero-onE001
Summary: RyoSaku. "To whom will you give your second button?" Nanako asked him. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Kay, so I found this written on a scratch paper when I arranged my books last last night, and I can't help but to finish writing it. And this is to be dedicated to my fellow who graduated this morning. I love you guys. :)

Oh, if you have no idea about the second button tradition, you might as well turn back and search about it first. Because I won't offer detailed explanation, just brief summary. At the bottom.

**Special A/N: **For the best batch ever, this is for you. :) If you don't know anything about PoT, bahala kayo. :P (I know I'm suppose to use English, but... *pleading eyes*)

**Congratulations! MAHAL KO KAYO. :)**

**Warnings: **except from the fact that it was found before almost trashing it away, I might as well warn you that it was written (the continuation) under the pressure of Graduation's general rehearsal, major sleepiness, food deprivation and heatwave. :) Add to this the **OOCness**, Nanako's fangirling tendencies, the second button issue, **grammatical errors**, and obvious smirkiness. =P

**Disclaimer: **Argh. Paulit-ulit? Unli, unli? =.= (sorry, can't help myself)

**Prompt: **Second Button

* * *

><p><strong>Second Button<strong>

**by Zero_onE001**

He felt his muscles ache in too much pressure, but he didn't mind, instead, the grip around his tennis racket tightened like the usual, his catlike orbs narrowing in concentration. He did not allow his mind to wander, not even to the bathroom salt that was innocently sitting inside the comfort room cupboard, or to the fabric-scented, tennis ball themed comforter draped on his bed, and not even to the certain… twin-braided… girl…

Echizen Ryoma shook his head furiously, attempting to erase his previous thoughts and mentally scolding himself for not focusing in his training. He gripped the ball in his right hand before throwing it in the air, raising his dominant hand in the process to hit it…

"Kyaa!"

The pillar paused as he was startled, his left arm in its mid-pose with the forgotten tennis ball bouncing in his head and falling on the ground with a small _thump. _He then proceeded to run inside their house to look for the source of that loud screech, finding no one but Nanako, his cousin, seated in the living room.

He let out a small pant. "What was that?"

But the blue-haired lady did not hear him, as she continued to glue her face to the television, with Ryoma having the childish mental thought of the TV sucking Nanako inside.

The Prince instantly knew what was going on, especially after he heard the second "Kyaa!" produced by his own cousin. He made a move to leave the room; but he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He sighed; he could already guess what would happen next.

And he was right; the blabbering of the TV vanished and he was suddenly pulled into a tight bearhug, as if he were some sort of a stupid stuffed toy.

"Oh my gosh!" the arms around him tightened, literally suffocating him. Ryoma caught a glance of his cousin, who was teary-eyed, smiling as though she had just attended her daughter's graduation—but that was impossible, for the lady had no daughter. "Aki-kun and Miya-chan are so, so, sweet!"

"Geroff—"

"Kyaa!" Nanako squealed for the third time around, paying him no heed. "Aki-kun, Aki-kun~" she added in a singsong manner.

She jumped out of the couch, letting the Prince go in the process, and mimicked a deep voice as she placed her hands on her chest. "Will you accept my second button? (1)" And then she giggled.

Ryoma was busy ignoring her so he thought that her previous words were directed to him. "What?"

"I was not talking to you," she said before drifting off into her own little world. "I wish someone will tell that to me in my graduation," she let out a dreamy sigh. "But it'd be cool if it's Kazuma-san."

The emerald-haired lad expertly thought that it was the perfect time for him to escape, so he walked noiselessly to the kitchen; but to no avail, as his cousin caught a glimpse of him and voiced out his name, effectively stopping his leave.

He muttered out a curse. "What?"

"Ne, Ryoma-san," she repeated, taking steps toward him, with Ryoma having the urge to gulp. "Your graduation's tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," the Prince replied in monosyllable.

"Then," Nanako equaled, pausing thoughtfully. "To whom will you give your second button?"

"…"

"…"

"What second button?"

All he received was a sigh.

O_O

Ryoma took in the sight of a graduating student as he looked upon his reflection behind the mirror. The toga was a tad bit uncomfortable for him, as he eyed it with disgust to prove his point. His gaze lingered on the white cloth momentarily, half his mind playing the scene when Nanako was ironing it for him last night.

She was so obsessed with the afternoon's television show that she got pissed off with the Prince not knowing anything about the _second button, _which was a part of that TV show; that was why when ironing her cousin's attire, she went on muttering about brats who don't even know the second button when it's always on tales.

She had also blabbered a long summary of the said topic that would've gotten her an A+ when passed as an output.

The Prince yawned a little too loudly; apparently, he had to endure that night with Nanako.

_But at least I'd known about second buttons… _he thought rather sourly with a roll of his eyes. He really didn't need to learn those things.

O_O

Ryuuzaki Sakuno wandered about the campus, a pink-skinned digital camera in hand. Apparently, she had decided that, before and after the graduation ceremony, she'd snap some photos of unforgettable places and things in Seigaku, since she didn't know when she'd be able to visit the school again.

Furthermore, even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

_Outsiders aren't allowed in here, after all, _she thought grimly, looking longingly at a picture of a vandal in the girls' restroom in her camera.

And thus, she went on capturing photos of the buildings, the mini-forest, the vending machines, the old Sakura tree, and everything until the bell signaling the start of the graduation ceremony resonated against the walls of Seigaku.

O_O

The ceremony had come and passed.

The Prince of tennis, who was constantly bugged by the Second Button _Issue _never failed to notice that sane people really did what Nanako was blabbering about last night.

Everywhere he looked, there were pairs of them, talking with hushed voices, with the guys handing girls a button of their uniforms, their faces flushed.

Ryoma's hand absently flew to cover his second button rather protectively, his cousin's question coming to him.

"_To whom will you give your second button?"_

A moment flashed and he let out a snort of laughter as he realized that he was thinking of such girly things like that. "Should _I _care?"

A smirk suddenly flashed across his face as she started walking away. "'Course not."

But even so, an image of a certain auburn-haired beauty popped shortly in his head.

O_O

The auburn-haired girl hurriedly took off her toga after the ceremony to continue her earlier journey. There were only two things that she hadn't captured an image yet, but even though she won't get any photo of those, they will still remain unforgettable for her.

Sakuno walked faster, tripping over her shoe a couple of times, toward her destination. She knew that sooner or later, people will swarm to that location to get remembrance photos.

She padded through a narrow dirt path that led to the drinking fountains, as a shortcut. After that, she tilted her head slightly to the right rather dramatically, sighing in relief as she saw the still deserted tennis courts.

She smiled, making her way inside and capturing an image of the green-colored grounds, all the while enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the place.

The twin-braided girl clutched the camera near her chest, turning around to leave the courts. "One more…" she whispered quietly to herself.

She then broke into a sprint as she neared the gate to the tennis courts, but before she knew it, she collided to the gate, her hands flying to defend her face.

Sakuno paused. She was sure she opened the gate first, plus, the gate can't be that _soft_. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately darting toward the screen of her camera in hands.

And all she could see was a…

_Button? _She looked up, uncertain, only to meet the very face of the tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, his emerald tresses dancing gracefully as it was being swept away by the soft breeze of the wind.

Absently, as though hypnotized, Sakuno brought her camera to her eye level, snapping a photo of the Prince. _Done…_

"What do you think you're doing?" she was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at Ryoma, who was rubbing his eyes in irritation, a blush slowly creeping across her previously pale face.

"I—I'm sorry," she half-heartedly apologized. After all, she did all that intentionally. She looked up at him once more, eyebrows furrowed, and the lower half of her face hidden by the camera, looking _impossibly _cute.

It was Ryoma's turn to look away. He feigned a cough. "I'm entering the courts."

If possible, the braided-haired girl's face overheated. "O—okay," she scampered away from the entrance. "S—sorry."

"Don't be," his voice lacked emotion, as usual. "I personally think that it's an _honor_ to meet a tomato girl," he suddenly paused, gazing pointedly at her reddening cheeks, a smirk flashing along his lips.

"Um, Ryoma-kun, don't you think—"

"My bad," he cut her off, and she actually relaxed a little at the thought of him apologizing. "A clumsy tomato girl."

Sakuno's tears threatened to fall, and she knew that she should not stay there for long. Her legs started to move. Away, away from the courts.

But a tug on her wrist stopped her. And she looked at the smirking prodigy, biting her lips, a path of tears visible on her cheeks.

He held out an arm. "Do I need to say crybaby as well?"

By this time, the girl had already burst into sobs. She yanked the hankie from him, turning around so he won't see her face.

The Prince let her be for the time being, as he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

O_O

When Sakuno was finished, she thought that Ryoma had left her already; but proved herself wrong when she turned around once more, seeing him lying on the coach's bench, his trademark white cap covering his face.

She padded quietly toward him, grasping the handkerchief with her two hands. "R—Ryoma-kun…" she muttered.

The auburn-haired girl was startled when Ryoma held his arm out rather unexpectedly. She was about to place the piece of cloth on the awaiting hand when she froze, gaping.

There, sitting oh-so-innocently on Ryoma's palm, was a small circular object with four holes—a button, specifically. And so, Sakuno's eyes instantly darted to the Prince's uniform, which was now void of its second button.

_What am I going to do? _She panicked.

"My arm's getting numb," Ryoma ingenuously stated, smirking from underneath his cap.

And then with a trembling hand, she placed the handkerchief on the prodigy's hand, getting a hold of his second button in the process. "Thank you," she, herself, didn't know what she was thanking him for: the button or the handkerchief. And so when she took several steps back, her hand seizing the button near her chest, she smiled in gratification. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>1. The second button from the top of a male's uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school. -taken from Wikipedia. For further explanation, go search. :)<p>

**R&R?**


End file.
